Legato/Personality
Through out the course of time, Legato adapted many personality traits. He often switches between them at random times which sometimes leads to throw his battle opposition off. Arthur:- He is shown to be kind, wise and generous on one hand, yet at the same time, he can be seen as a weak king who is stubborn, childish, and unable to make wise decisions for himself or for the good of the court. He is described by Nennius as a powerful warrior, who is able to personally slay 960 men in one charge. Wace shows him possessing leadership qualities as he establishes the Round Table to ensure that justice and peace prevail. Alexander:-In The Campaigns of Alexander, Arrian describes him as possessing "great personal beauty, invincible power of endurance, and a keen intellect; he was brave and adventurous, strict in the observance of his religious duties, and hungry for fame. Most temperate in the pleasures of the body, his passion was for glory only, and in that he was insatiable. He had an uncanny instinct for the right course in a difficult and complex situation, and was most happy in his deductions from observed facts. ... No cheat or liar ever caught him off his guard, and both his word and his bond were inviolable. Spending but little on his own pleasures, he poured out his money without stint for the benefit of his friends." Adolf:- It is said that he suffered from multiple personalities from becoming a ruthless monster to a care free man without any worries. Hitler was very confident in his work and believed that no-one in the world could stop him. He was also very proud, refusing to accept defeat and killing himself instead of letting the Russians kill him their selves and parade his rotting corpse around the streets of Berlin. Tetsuya Yuki:- Initially, Yuki was nothing more than a crude and uncaring delinquent whose only friend seemed to be himself. While he wouldn't start fights, he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents, regularly resulting to cruel and unusual methods of punishment for his defeated enemies, showing a high amount of sadism. It is because of these qualities that he was initially chosen to become 's parent. Lucifer described the ideal parent of a Demon Lord as being "strong, tough, self-centered, and cares nothing for his fellow man". These traits sum up most of his personality. Yuki doesn't seem to have any sense of appeal nor opposition against girls. However, he does also has a sense of chivalry, as said by Hades, as Yuki will not fight or harm a woman. This was proven true when he only dodges during his fight with Aoi, and more recently when fighting a female assassin he held back when he realize he was about to hit a girl. Sting:- Sting is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a Sting advising. He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate, and trustworthy or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. Quotes Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Spirit Category:Lookout I/II